Explosion
is the Quirk of Katsuki Bakugo. Description This Quirk allows Katsuki to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions. The more the user sweats, the more powerful the explosions are.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 9 However, during cold weather, the nitroglycerin-like sweat requires slightly longer time to ignite, as opposed to heat, where conditions are optimal for ignition. As the Quirk proved to be powerful and possibly fatal with the use of tools such as Grenadier Bracers, repeated ignition (especially with large explosions) will eventually result in wearing out the user's palm due to direct skin contact, causing pain to the user's arm and shoulder.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 65My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 As mentioned by Katsuki Bakugo, the Grenadier Bracers serve to reduce the risk of overusing his Quirk as well as amplifying the effects of the explosions. However, triggering one of the bracers' firing pins creates a strong recoil that tolls the user's shoulder, although Katsuki seems to be completely unfazed by it due to his superior physical ability. Additionally, creating explosions with both arms at the same time causes their overall strength to disperse between both limbs, leading to individually weaker blasts. Usage Katsuki is able to use Explosion to propel himself through mid-air, blind opponents and release long-ranged blasts. Due to Katsuki's battle ingenuity and natural aggressiveness, Explosion tends to be a very overwhelming Quirk to face against, Katsuki is very proud of his Quirk. Because people became easily amazed by Explosion's power, Katsuki would eventually develop a superiority complex that still shapes his character to this day. Katsuki would frequently use his Quirk as a means of threatening and bullying Izuku, a tactic he still adopts to this day as a way to intimidate opponents. Named Super Moves * : Katsuki throws his hands backwards and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself forward. This move can also be used to achieve a pseudo form of flight, as Katsuki used this move to fly over the giant robots during the Obstacle Race during the Sports Festival. * |Sutan Gurenēdo}}: Katsuki creates a sphere of light with his hands. The sphere of light implodes, causing an explosion around Katsuki, blinding anything in Katsuki's vicinity.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42 * |Hauzā Inpakuto}}: Katsuki dashes into the air and creates two Explosions in his hands. While in the air, Katsuki spins himself around, building up momentum for his Explosions. After spinning himself around and gathering momentum for his Explosions, Katsuki fires an Explosive tornado at his opponent.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 43 * |AP Shotto}}: Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101 ** |AP Shotto Ōtokanon}}: A rapid-fire version of his AP Shot technique, the explosion power is reduced in order to avoid dealing severe damage to human targets.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 107, page 1 References External Links * Explosion - Wikipedia article about the phenomenon Katsuki can create with his Quirk. * Nitroglycerin - Wikipedia article about the substance Katsuki produces from his hands. Site Navigation ru:Взрыв it:Distruzione Esplosiva Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Class 1-A Quirks